


Infection rate - T-Veronica's sister virus

by Sharku



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Based off of RE:6, Chris Redfield - Freeform, Implied like, Infection, Leon S. Kennedy - Freeform, M/M, Minor plot, Plot, Resident Evil - Freeform, Trapped In A Closet, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1609625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharku/pseuds/Sharku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Jill are both stuck in the abandoned military factory, and guess who they send- Leon Scott Kenedy himself.<br/>Guess he should've thought about bringing more bullets....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infection rate - T-Veronica's sister virus

**Author's Note:**

> ALRIGHT SO THIS IS AN UPDATE NOTE MADE ON 2015.
> 
> Edited text. Was planning on deleting this.

“This is the only file we got, Leon.” Hunnigan responded through the telecom, “Sorry.”

  
“It's a slight problem. Any location details from Claire?” He asked, glancing around the abandoned building in front of him.

  
“He was last seen near the military ward. We couldn't scan the area, an old satellite must be blocking it.”

  
“Let me guess,” Leon's gaze fell onto the telecom, “I need to shut it down?”

  
“If you want a pickup from here. Good luck.” She said, ending the call over the telecom. 

  
Leon didn't waste a second of his time, marching right to the front door. His hand reached for the handle, but a growling noise stopped him from going in. An infected dog perhaps?  
  
He stopped, walking backwards, reloading his weapon. He lifted it up, kicking down the door as he pointed the gun right at the first thing that appeared in his sight, a zombie laying already dead on the floor. 

  
Then what was the growling? If he's dead, then there must be something else in here. Definitely something...

He walked past the zombie, noticing gun shots on its head. Jill and Chris?

  
Paying attention, he glanced over the huge compound with doors. This must've been abandoned for a really good reason if they didn't come back here to take all of their equipment.

  
Leon walked past a military car, somehow, reminding him of raccoon city incident. His assignment...

  
No, he shook his head, there's no time to be thinking of Ada. An objective is what he cared about.

  
He walked into another hall, but his vision was blackened by no lights at all. He reached to click his flashlight, revealing a dark hallway full of dead bodies and the smell of rotten flesh.   
  
He continued to walk. It's not that horrifying.   
  
“Leon?”  He heard a voice, quickly turning around with his gun. But...he could only see black.

  
“Is anyone there? Chris, Jill?” Leon asked, but the hallway was quiet.

  
Too quiet. There aren't any creatures around.

  
He turned around walking forward again.  
  
...

 

“Jill, it's alright, I'll get you back home safely.”

“C-Chris, it's too late for me, just get out of here...”

  
“I'm not going anywhere without my partner.” Chris' voice was determined, holding Jill's bleeding shoulder with pressure. The wound was almost fatal but she's probably going to bleed to death from her wounds. Three bullets, one went through, bruising her inner shoulder bone connecting her arm. She couldn't feel her hand from below the huge pain.   
But Chris isn't going to give up on her. Not again. He almost did that to his partner, his best friend in combat. He almost...gave up on Leon.  
  
Shit, what about him? HQ probably sent him down here. But time for waiting down here was running out, especially for Jill.   
  
“Jill, grab my neck, I'll carry you out of here.”

  
“There are zombies everywhere in this place, Chris. You won't be able to carry me and shot all of them...”

  
“If it means getting you out of here alive, then I will.” Chris didn't back down, only arrogance and his fight for another life.  
...  
  
  
He ran through a gap, not looking back at the infected chasing him. Lost his bullets, he couldn't imperatively fight back, although his knife came in useful. Reloading one last time, he counted five bullets, five equal headshots to the head. Where did they all come from? Another fuckin' mystery in this island.  
His head turned to the first door, kicking it down and running through, into what seemed to be the doctor's office. 

  
“L-Le-o-nn,” His radio? He took it out from his pocket, hearing a week signal come through, “Alpha team down, I r-repeat, down.”

  
“This is Leon, where are you?!” He answered as soon as he took his telecom out, “I repeat, where are you?!”

“D-D...”

  
“Shit.” Leon tucked the radio back in, with the connection braking. A group of infected already crawled through the vents and the door, with Leon taking a good running start past them, only turning back to shoot at the faster zombies. 

  
D means down, otherwise he would've said U. But he didn't see any elevators or ladders going down, so the only way he could find them both is that he removes the satellite. If Alpha team is down, one of them got wounded.

  
He paid no mind to the other chasers, glancing around for the first thing he could find was a gas tank. What kind of gas? Poisonous like sulfur.  
  
...  
“Shit,” Chris swore, glaring at the radio, “No signal.”

  
“The satellite must be blocking it...” Jill said, leaning onto the wall again, grasping her shoulder. Chris turned his head into the hall, then back at Jill, thinking there's definitely going to be another one of those scorpions.

  
“Chris...” Her vision faintly froze, blackening out as she fell onto the stone cold cement. 

  
“Jill!”  Chris yelled. As he picked her up from the cement, quickly running in the other direction of the hallway, past vertical silver pipes into a huge room, smashing the door closed with his feet as the huge creature hit against the other side of the metal doors.

  
"There's no way out of this...!"  
  
…  
Leon ran past the vertical metal pipes, getting chased by a strange scorpion creature tearing the metal right behind him. He hit the door, trying to pry the doors open, but it didn't budge, trying to kick them a few times as the scorpion creature got near, getting stuck on the pipes. 

  
“Shit, shit, open, open! “ Leon kicked the metal door harder, but it still wouldn't even scratch, hearing the pipes loosen as he turned around, his back against the doors, holding up his knife to make a clear throw to at least divert it's attention while he slips past the wall. 

  
He felt the door opening, a sudden grab by his shoulder made him flinch, as hard metal hit the metal again. Opening his eyes with a pained expression, he saw a dark pair stare right back at him, a hint of blood and a gun pointing at Leon's chest.  
  
“Kennedy.” Leon glanced over with glaring eyes, over at Chris. He released the gun.

  
“Redfield.” Chris released his grip, letting him go, stepping aside. 

  
“What's the status? “Leon asked, glancing around for Jill.

  
“...she's not-”  
  
A loud bang came against the door, knocking through the hard metal as Leon backed up, looking at the door, then at Chris.  
  
“Ammo.”

  
“Only shotgun bullets left.”

  
“Shit.” Leon turned to the door, watching it crack open as Chris grasped his gun, signaling Leon for a run behind the beast.  
  
“Come here, ugly! “ He yelled, throwing his knife at the hard shell, with the monster following Chris, Leon ran past it, throwing his knife at the monstrosity, making it growl and turn around as Chris quickly took action, running around it into the hall after Leon. The walls shook, as they passed doors, not looking back, as Chris finally yelled out to Leon, “The walls, Kennedy! Turn left!”

  
“Right!” Leon turned right, unconsciously thinking that it's the right way, as Chris flinched, not having time to glance at where he went. He ran right after Leon, hearing a loud thunk as the ceiling began to collapse, the floor above cracking through fast. No time to think-Leon grabbed the first door handle, running in as Chris ran after, the door getting pushed by a pile of rocks behind.  
  
“...Great. “ Leon said, barely managing to turn his head in the small space, both talking about turning around. It's a storage room...there was no light, but a lot of metal, barely enough room, he could feel  Chris against his back trying to open the door.

  
“The ceiling collapsed, it’s not going to open.” Chris said, getting pissed off as he tried pushing it, but it didn't budge. 

  
“Little space. Is your radio working?“ Leon asked, pushing up against the wall to try and reach his own radio, but it wasn't so easy, it was in the back pocket.  
  
“I can't reach it.”

  
“My back pocket, first one.” Leon said, calmly glancing up, trying to find something useful. Chris pushed up against Leon's back by accident, trying to turn around, making Leon cringe against the cement. He finally turned around, trying to see Leon's belt, but it was pitch black.

“I can't see anything.”

  
“Fine, I'll reach it myself.” Leon said, his voice slightly annoyed by small space, his hand, guided by his waistline brushed up against his back, but his finger touched something else. It must've been Chris's stomach, or waistline, as he tugged his pocket, finally slipping his pocket telecom out. 

  
“Let me.” Chris said, taking the telecom from his hand, seeing the screen light up in front of him, revealing nothing but static. Though it reads connecting, the signal is still blocked.   
  
“..h-he...l-lo...l..Leon, wh....what...” A female voice, as Leon turned his head, glancing at Chris looking serious, clicking something.

  
“Chris Redfield?” Hunnigan's voice! 

  
“Still alive, yes. Tell HQ to send a chopper. We're buried down on basement levels,” Chris said, “Just below the building.”

  
“Is Leon with you?” She asked, looking more worried about Leon then where they are.

  
“I'm here, Hunnigan.” Leon answered.

  
“We'll try and send help. Hang in there boys...oh,” She stopped, “There's someone with the BSAA near you, it must be Sheva.”   
  
“Send her over. We'll wait here. Chris out.” He turned off the telecom, sighting as he leaned onto the metal door.  
  
  
....a few minutes passed. Or maybe an hour already. Since it was dark, you can't really tell the time.

  
They didn't say a word. Only calm breathing and the outdoor building falling or loud cracks. 

  
Chris's eyes got adjusted to the dark, seeing the back of Leon's head, his hair growing out. Huh, you'd think he's social.  
  
“Claire's worried about you.” Leon said.

  
“I know. She'll pull through.”

  
“Though she said she's pretty sure that you're in Siberia, hunting down Umbrella.”

  
“Isn't that your job now, Kennedy? I'm the BSAA's captain, I deal with worldwide threats and bio weapons.

  
“Umbrella is responsible for the bio weapons. I don't care if you're the captain, Redfield, right now getting out and saving the samples is the objective, and Wesker.”

  
“It's not-“  
  
Chris started, glancing above Leon's head, then slowly down onto his hair, shoulders, back. It ran through his thoughts, that maybe, maybe he slept with Claire.

  
“Like Las Plagas, it's the-“  
  
“Kennedy, did you sleep with my sister?” Chris asked, cutting him off in mid sentence with a harsh tone, just out of the blue.  
  
“No.” Leon's answer was as simple as that, trying to reach the ceiling and look for cracks,” Help me look for cracks; we might pry the top open.”  
Chris didn't say anything, only glancing up at the ceiling as he turned Leon's telecom on, the light lightly flickering as he lifted up to the ceiling, seeing only the hard cement with not a single scratch. 

  
“Is your shotgun loaded?” Leon asked, getting an idea, turning his head to see Chris get the same one. He struggled with getting the gun out, but he managed, between his chest and Leon's back he held it face up, getting a good look at the ceiling.  
  
“Cover your ears, this may get loud. “Chris said, as he pulled the trigger, the bullet hitting the cement as smoke clouded the air, as Chris quickly glanced up, barely hearing anything. The cement only lightly cracked, barely noticeable. He swore, hitting it with his hand.  
  
“Wait. I hear something.” Leon said, turning his head. Chris didn't hear him, trying to hit the cement.   
  
As Chris did that, he didn't feel something slider against his clothes, up against his neck, but as soon as it crawled up to his ear, he flinched, hitting it with his palm.   
  
“Redfield?” Leon asked, with him suddenly going quiet. Leon asked again, but Chris went quiet. What the hell?

  
“You arrogant egoistic little piece of raccoon city trash, Kennedy.” Leon turned his head, hearing him finally say something, and an insult at that.

  
“Nice try.” Leon said, figuring something's wrong, as he tried turning his head a bit more.

   
“Nice try? Hell I can do better.” Chris smirked behind his back, but Leon didn't expect his knee to press right against his ass.  
  
“Redfield, what the _hell-!”_  
  
“I'm tired of reliving orders and hearing how great Kennedy's been doing on his assignments.” Chris pushed him harder against the wall, his hands going over Leon's slim waist. Leon resisted of course, grabbing his wrists before he could even touch him.

  
“Get off or I'll shoot a bullet through your thick skull, Redfield.”

  
“Really now? With no hands?” Chris knew his moves, down to his weapons. Mostly from Claire. She's yapping nonstop about Mr. Kennedy here.

  
“I said get off!” Leon raised his voice, slipping a hand out as his leg kicked his shin, his elbow painfully hitting his stomach but Chris caught both of his hands, holding them both behind his back.   
  
“You shouldn’t have done that, Kennedy.” His breath went right through Leon's right ear, as Leon turned his head, finally seeing the problem-It's his eyes, glowing red, he might have gotten infected earlier.   
  
“Chris snap out of it! It's the virus; it's trying to control you!” He struggled, trying to free his hands but he only felt a tighter grip around his wrists.  
Did he just...tie him up with his belt?!  
  
“Control me? I'm perfectly fine.” He answered, his palm creeping up his jacket, between the touch and Leon's struggles, it made it worse.

  
“Redfield!” Shouting his surname, Leon tried to kick the wall so Chris would hit his head or back against the cement, but Chris didn't let him struggle, pressed against the wall hard.

  
“How's Angela, by the way? I heard about her and she seemed like one of your type cops.” His hand unstrapped his gear from his shoulders, his jacket lowering to his elbows.  
  
“Redfield this is an order! Stop!” Leon gritted his teeth, wanting to bite him as soon as his fingers touched his bare skin, stomach, gently sliding upwards onto his ribs, upper...  
“I don't take orders now, Kennedy. And that's too much fun to begin with,” He continued, his chin resting on Leon's shoulder, “I can't see a single thing my own blood would like in you. Maybe that dangerous aura you carry makes people pissed.”

  
“Quit the games, untie me and let me take the virus out!”

  
“Never. “Leon knew he was grinning. His hands creped on every single centimeter on his chest, rubbing and teasing his nipples. Leon was too disguised by this, trying to struggle out of the belt bruising his hands.  
  
“And to think that you went out with Hunnigan. I bet Ada had her claws out just to jump right back on the saddle.”  
  
As Leon struggled, he suddenly twitched, feeling his belt being unbuckled by his hands. He repeated the "don't you dare” right to him, his dangerous eyes taking a glare like he was about to kill him with his own two hands.  
  
“Let's see how well you can _resist me,”_  
  
Chris wasn't himself. It's the virus. The bloody virus. Leon repeated that in his head and to him, but his last word made him flinch, **_“Leon.”_**

  
“Chris, fight it, don't let it control you!”

  
“Oh I'm fighting alright,” Both of his palms slid down to his lower half, under his boxers, the contact braking. 

  
It's not him. Not Chris. The virus.

  
“You do have something nice down here, Leon. I bet you're a lady killer.” Chris's fingers pressed up against Leon's length, stroking, watching his every expression from the side.

  
“Redfield! Let go!”  
  
“Just imagine I'm your one and only Ada. And damn, Chris had some very nasty thoughts locked up in his head.”

  
He spoke in third person. As much as he struggled, Chris only made it worse, rubbing just the tip with his fingers.

  
“For example,” His tongue creped alongside his neck, “Pushing you over the bed and getting a taste of what Claire's been imagining about.”

  
“Chris,“ Leon said, almost slipping by his breath, “Stop the bullshit and resist!”

  
“He thought of a possibility that you've been with other men,” He said, feeling him still resist the restrains, grasping his hard on and forcing Leon to cringe, ever so slightly. He knew what's going to happen to him if Chris doesn't snap out of this.   
  
Though right now the hand on his crotch is what bugged him the most.

  
“If even he thought of Sasha and you doing it in Russia’s city hall,” What? Bullshit. “And even a small spark of lust glancing over your ass in this little closet.”

 

“Stop...it...” He flinched, actually reacting to Chris's stroking, with his own surprise. “You lowlife, let Redfield go!”

  
“Surname basics, isn't it? He's right here, watching the whole thing. Poor little old Chris, he can't do anything to stop this.” Leon flinched. He though Chris isn't conscious, that it's only the virus, but he was wrong, and somehow in his head it made the situation worse. “Oh, do you enjoy being watched? You're reacting nicely.” He grinned, forcing Leon to push up against the wall. Shit, this is bad, he knew it.  
  
“Come on,” His hand turned Leon's chin to his face, forcing him to look, “Cum already.”

  
Leon flinched, feeling his hips shake as he violently pulled away from his grasp, at least his hand, his forehead leaning onto the cement.

  
“Chris, snap out-” 

  
“Close? Your voice cracked, how cute.”

  
He teased, clearly, amusement in his voice. And just because of that, his hand moved more, building up pressure to his already stiff hard length. And oh fuck how he wanted to see his expression.

  
“Oh dear, Mr. Leon Scott Kennedy down to his knees and restrained. Just the way Chris would love it.” Leon flinched, turning his head to see Chris's amused grin. But it's the virus. Not Chris. And right now, he didn't have a choice.  
  
“Bastard...!” He gritted his teeth, his body lightly shaking as he came, finally giving up. 

  
Chris flinched, shaking his head. But just for a second, he could control his body. 

  
Leon tried not to let out his breath, feeling Chris's hand lift his chin up. This time, Leon was going to bite him. But he stayed quiet...his eyes...  
  
 _“Redf-”_  
  
His word cut off, lips against Chris's. So gentle, yet still pressing harder as Leon's eyes keept widening, trying to make sense of the situation. But damn, he had him against the wall with a virus that has superhuman strength in him.

   
He could feel a hint of tongue wanting to slide into his mouth, but Leon didn't let him, managing to push him off. He backed up, his eyes glowing red.

  
“Oh no you don't, Chris.” The virus said, in a more different and lower tone, backing up against the wall in front of Leon. Leon glanced at the ground, seeing his knife. There's one chance, while the virus is trying to control Chris. 

  
He moved his leg, quickly hitting against the knife and managing to bring it up the wall to his hands, starting to cut the belt. Shit, shit, quicker, c'mon!

  
“Stay down, you little fuck!” The virus screamed, as Chris's hand lifted up to his ear, shaking, as he tried to pull on something, with Leon finally braking the belt and fixing his jeans, he pushed the knife up against his shirt, helping Chris pull the parasite out. 

  
Chris screamed, finally pulling it out and stomping on it as many times as he could.

  
“What the hell! How did it crawl into my ear without me detecting it!” Chris said, shocked by his own senses.   
  
Leon glanced at him. Wait, wait...doesn't he remember?

  
“What do you remember?”

  
“I remember I felt something weird in my ear, then taking it out just now.”  Chris said, lifting his hand up. _Oh shit..._  
“There's oil in this room you must've touched it. “  
  
Leon...would never tell him. As awkward and bothersome as that was, it's over. If Chris doesn't remember its better it stays that way.  
  
“....Leon, Chris, hold on! “A loud yell from outside the room, gunfire was heard as well as the rubble clearing.  
  
One week quickly passed.

  
They both got saved by Hunnigan, returning to HQ and going on their separate ways. 

  
Not saying a word to each other.

  
As Leon was reloading his guns and watching the info monitor, he heard someone walk into the room. He didn't turn around.

  
“Leon,” A woman's voice, “Good work today. You got Chris and Jill out of the building.”

  
“Hunnigan, what info is there on viruses that can infect the host but is removable through the ear?”

  
“Is removable...? I've only heard about one, one of the T-Veronica's virus in early development. Why are you asking?” She asked, throwing an interested look on him, crossing her hands.

  
“Does it mutate?”

  
“No, although it grasps the consciousness of it's host. Everything the virus did become memory or time lost. “She leaned onto the table, watching Leon's back,” There was a theory that it could mutate being too long in the host. But it's been whipped clean of the slate for years now, according to research.” Explaining, Leon turned around and tucked the gun in his holster.  
  
“Maybe you'd like to get some coffee tonight?” Hunnigan issued, how rare. But, Leon wasn't in the mood tonight.

  
“Maybe next time, Hunnigan.” He took his jacket, taking off through the main door.

  
“Gee, at least tell Ada to go easy on you. "

  
“What?” Leon turned around, hearing only 'Ada'.

  
“I said, tell Ada to go easy on you. You have a very visible hickey on your neck.” She chuckled, as Leon touched his own neck, confused. Shit.  
  
 _For example, pushing you over the bed and getting a taste of what Claire's been imagining about._

  
He flinched, turning around.


End file.
